Blue-eyed Madien With White Hair
by Blue-eyes Dragon24
Summary: Seto Kaiba always was cold hearted and callous. But with the arrival of a new student change that? The meeting of a human version of his favorite card just might break his ice cold personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **I** **do** **not** **own** **yugioh** **or** **any** **of** **it's** **characters**. **They belong to their creator Kazuki** **Takahashi.**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I am so excited. I** **am so obsessed with fanfic I decided to start writing** **my** **own.**

 **I will switch the perspective of the chapters** **between characters and a narrator's perspective. There is a chance for some original characters but they won't be introduced until later if I decide to add them.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this Blueshipping story :)!**

 **Chapter 1: Meetings Without Preparation**

Today was just like any other day. Seto Kaiba stretched and got up out of his king sized bed and groggily walked into his bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to make himself coffee. It was only 5:30 in the morning about almost an hour late for Seto to just now be getting up. But he had been working on a very important project and was up until 2:00 this morning.

Seto made the usual pot of black coffee for himself and sat at the marble table in the middle of the room. He had grabbed his backpack before he took the elevator to the kitchen on the 14th floor because it had the laptop he had built because no of the others suited his needs or was secure enough for his work. Seto pulled out his laptop and continued working on the project. He was working on new technology that would improve the game of Duel Monsters. He worked rapidly typing keys and making quick calculations for 7 minutes before getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee since after 7 minutes there was finally enough coffee to fill a cup. He picked up the cup and sat back in the cherry wood chair. Immediately he got back to working on the new tech.

The laptop was starting to become slow and failing to perform almost all emergency security protocols. He needed to build a new one sometime this week before any of his work was stolen.

People were always to steal his work and hack into his system. If anyone ever managed to get past Seto's security measures (which was impossible unless which they were Seto Kaiba which obviously they weren't) it was highly unlikely they could sell it off as their own work. Plus Seto would sue them before they had the chance.

Seto was very specific on what he needed for security. In order for Seto to use a laptop that he built he would test the security by holding a 4 day conference for the top 15 hackers across the globe. He would have the hackers compete to break into the laptop and successfully steal important information. Seto would put them together in teams with different numbers of members or individual with time limits. There wasn't really any important information on the prototype the hackers were supposed to break into but there was a few old secrets that most people already knew. Anyways if the hackers by some miracle got past a quarter of his security measures in the given time limit than Seto would redo the security features. After Seto transferred all his data to the new computer he gave his little brother Mokuba his old one. Mokuba was always happy to get Seto's old computer which was always fun to mess around and find things Seto left on his old laptop.

Seto worked hard on his new tech and occasionally took sips of coffee or refilled when there wasn't any left in his cup, until his eyes peered down at the time on screen. It was 7:00 am. School started at 8:15 which was only an hour and 15 minutes away. Mokuba better be up soon or they would have a late start on their first day back to school.

Seto then shut down his computer and placed it carefully in his bag and went to the refrigerator. He took out the orange juice and a glass out of the adjacent cabinet. He poured the juice until it filled the glass three-fourths of the way. He put the orange juice back in the refrigerator and carried the glass over to the seat across from where he had been sitting. He sat back down and pulled out of his backpack the Odyssey in its original language,Greek.

A few minutes after Seto had started reading he heard the subtle ding of the elevator. He lowered his book slowly, finishing the page, and marked the page he was going to pick up on the next time he read the book. Seto finished putting down the book and turned his head to see his little brother Mokuba step through the stainless doors before they closed. Mokuba dragged himself past the furniture of the adjacent room and over to the table before sitting down in the chair across from Seto.

"Morning Mokuba," Seto greeted his little brother.

"Morning Seto. Thanks for the orange juice," Mokuba replied rubbing his tired eyes and taking sips from his glass of orange juice that was wet with condensation.

Seto on school days set a glass of orange juice across from where he sat at around 7:00 because that's when Mokuba would get up. It was something they had done for years now. Mokuba finished his glass of orange juice and got up to put it in the sink. Then Seto grabbed his bag and stuffed his book in it and slung it on his back. Mokuba slung his backpack that, Seto had prepared for him and had set on Mokuba's chair the previous night, on his back and followed Seto who was heading towards the elevator.

Seto pressed the down arrow on the panel on the wall beside the stainless steel doors and it lit up showing the elevator was being called to go down. The elevator dinged a few seconds after he pressed the button and the button's glow disappeared. The stainless steel doors opened and Seto and Mokuba stepped in.

Seto pressed the ground floor button and almost immediately the doors silently shut. The system that composed the elevator was whirring slightly as it moved the Kaiba brothers down to the ground floor. Almost as swiftly as Seto and Mokuba had got in the elevator they were getting off it. They walked down the hall and out the doors where the limo was waiting.

The window was rolled down and Seto's personal assistant Roland stuck out his head. He started to open his mouth as if he were to say something but he must have decided not to and ducked his head inside and rolled up the window. Seto opened the door and Mokuba climbed in. Seto followed his little brother in the car then he shut the car started moving and the Kaiba Corp. tower grew farther and farther away. In about 2 minutes into the drive Roland finally spoke.

"Sir, would you like me to pick you up at the usual time?" Roland grumbled to his boss.

"Yes. I will call you if anything changes. But, make sure to pick Mokuba up at 3:00 and take him back to the house," Seto replied in a voice that was almost snarky.

"Yessir," Roland confirmed when Seto had finished.

Seto reclined having not before because he was slightly agitated that he didn't have more time to work on the new tech. When shortly after his brief conversation with Roland ended they arrived at Mokuba's school. Mokuba was old enough and had enough intelligence to go to Domino High but, Seto didn't want him to have to deal with the idiots they call teachers. Seto practically taught almost every class. The only way he wasn't is because he can get a job by school rules (which they had bended because Seto had to run Kaiba Corp and he donated lots of money to the school), the teachers taught the lesson plans Seto prepared and passed out the tests, homework,and quizzes Seto came up with, they didn't pay him to do the job, and he wasn't "qualified" which he had better and more degrees than all the teacher there.

The limo arrived at Mokuba's school. Seto and Mokuba exchanged farewells and Mokuba got out of the car. He then ran off to his school. Anyways a few minutes later the limo arrived at Domino High. The limo slowed down and came to a stop.

Seto opened the door, got out, then shut it. He heard the engine of limo behind him roar to life and then fade as it head back to the tower. Today he was back where he had been several months ago.

Taking in the detestable sight of Domino High, Seto walked up the two sets of broken and cracked concrete stairs next to the rusty, metal railings. He open the enormous doors and stepped into the high school. It wasn't too crowded yet but the hallways still bustled with people full life and laughter as people shared their summer adventures to one another. Seto always hated the first day back to school but thank goodness because it would be his last. He groaned and scoffed from the conversations about how summer "had been the best one yet" but, they obviously hadn't been CEO of one of the world's largest companies for 4 years now which ruined one's summer vacation. Seto kind of ignored them and continued his trip to room 309 which was his homeroom this year.

He walked up the flights of stairs with ease which, he noticed some of the other kids couldn't do without breaking a sweat. "Weaklings," He thought. Finally he arrived at room 309. Seto walked in and sat down in the middle of the back row without bothering to say anything to the teacher. Seto kicked up his feet and pulled out his book and continued from where he left off from this morning.

There wasn't much to the classrooms at Domino High. The walls were the school's colors royal blue, gold, and white. The student's desks were plain and wooden. Teachers had metal desks but, they still weren't as good as they should be.

For all the money Seto put into this stupid school it still wasn't what it should be. They must have wasted Seto's hard earned money instead of using it wisely. But, why should Seto really care? He only donated a small amount of money for each year he attended the school and anyways this was his last year.

Seto once again finished the page and marked where he would pick up before placing his book on his desk. A rather large group of students came into the room and was excessively loud. In fact they were almost too loud for the time being. But, at that moment Seto knew exactly who that group of students was.

Joey, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity walked into the classroom and were loudly conversing. But, it wasn't like that was anything out of the ordinary. Yugi and his band of cheerleaders were always exceedingly loud and obnoxious. What was even worse is that they constantly ruined Seto's life. It was only 7:45 in the morning and Seto's day was already ruined thanks to them.

"Oh hey 'Ol Moneybags. What's up?" Joey casually asked as he waved like he and Seto were best friends reuniting after not seeing each other for months.

But Joey never really thought about what he was saying. So, often he poked the bear. Joey and Seto were not friends in the least. Kaiba would give his company away and abandon his little brother Mokuba before he was friends with Joey Wheeler and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Joey cringed and paused right in the middle of walking to the desk he was going to sit at because he knew immediately after the words left his mouth he had just poked the very angry and very moody bear.

Seto stood up and walked well, more liked stomped his way over to where Yugi and company was. He growled at Joey and Joey shrank away from bear known as Seto Kaiba. Yugi and his friends receded and sat in the seats they had planned to sit in quickly. Joey and Tristan were the only ones of Yugi's friends to be to scared to move.

Joey tried to hide behind Tristan who also was receding from Kaiba. But, Tristan just pushed Joey in front of him to save himself from Seto finally sat down and left Joey standing and also vulnerable to whatever Seto was going to do next. Seto opened his mouth and pointed his pointer finger straight at Joey's chest.

"Cannit Wheeler. I don't have time for little runts like you who are all bark and no bite. But, you can't even talk big. What a waste of time you are Wheeler," Seto Kaiba laughed at Joey's mistake and lowered his pointed finger.

"Uh. K-Kaiba?" Yugi stuttered not sure whether or not to continue.

"Having problems Yugi? Does someone need to go back to pre-school. Don't worry you're so short you'll fit right in," Kaiba joked and rolled his eyes taking in everyone's different facial expression.

"Well, I was wondering if you would-" Yugi started to ask Kaiba very slowly still unsure on wether or not to continue asking his question not wanting to further provoke the bear.

"Listen Yugi if you're going to say something get on with it. I don't have all day ya know. Some of us actually have lives," Seto continued to insult Yugi while he was still trying to ask his question.

Yugi's brows knit together and he frowned slightly. While he was feeling a bit concerned about the current situation, Kaiba was not. Seto was completely at ease. The only thing that bothered him was that Yugi seemed like he would never finish whatever he was trying to say and was taking up Seto's precious time.

"Could you please apologize for what you said to Joey it was kinda rude?" Yugi finished asking the question he pondered for several minutes to ask.

But by Kaiba's reaction Yugi knew what the answer was. Yugi hoped he was wrong and Kaiba was going to say something his face didn't. Yugi doubted it and really regretted asking. He knew he just like Joey that he had just poked the very angry bear that was Seto Kaiba.

"Not a chance," Seto hissed and was slightly relieved that this was close to being over.

"You were a little rude. So, I think you should apologize to my big brother," Serenity tried to reason with Kaiba.

"Me rude? Please. You all are being rude wasting my precious time as much as I'd like to believe it, I am not immortal!" Kaiba responded quickly, cold heartedly, and even added a derisive laugh.

Serenity turned around having being reduced to tears by Kaiba's words and death glares. She was instantly comforted by Tea who got and sat over by Serenity glaring at Kaiba the whole time. But, Seto just laughed and went back to his seat. He had just turned around to say something to the band of cheerleaders who sat in the first couple rows of desk but something more like someone caught his attention. It couldn't be.

It was a girl who somehow strongly resembled his favorite card. Seto's favorite card was the blue eyes white dragon and the girl may he's the description of a human form of the dragon. He almost expected meeting a new student but, he wasn't prepared for a meeting like this. The girl had glistening long, white hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes full of life and a sense of wonder. Her skin was rather pale and her cheeks a had a slight rosy flush.

She was wearing the standard Domino High girls uniform and had paired it with a pair of black high top sneakers and a black beret sitting at an angle on her head. The girl was thin and a few inches shorter than Seto. She had a navy blue backpack and clutched her books close to her chest. She stopped in the doorway and huffed awhile before she opened her mouth to say something.

But then she realized her hat had fallen off her head and immediately searched for it. It had landed a few feet from Seto but, close to Yugi and his gang. Yugi and his friend were to stunned to do anything and their attention was continued held by the appearance of the new girl. Seto however snapped out of the trance, closed his mouth (which he hadn't been aware was open), and went over to pick it up.

He extended his arm with the hat he had picked up and gave it back to the girl. She smiled and accepted the offered return of her hat. Their eyes met a for a second and Seto felt a spark like they were connected. He then backed up and looked away. Seto smiled to himself and walked back to his seat.

"Sir?" The girl questioned trying to grab Kaiba's attention.

"Yes miss," Seto replied turning around to face the new girl. Yugi and his friends were shocked at the respect Kaiba treated the new girl with.

The girl with white hair and blue eyes stared right into his eyes before shyly glancing away. The flush in her cheeks intensified and became just a little brighter. She mouthed the words "thank you" and brought a little warmth into Seto's body. Seto mouthed "you're welcome back" but, in a more cordial way than he usually did when his mouth formed those words.

She and Seto snapped back to the present and she gained a slightly flustered look. She had just remembered what she was going to ask before her hat had fallen off her head. The girl looked around trying to keep a cool composure but, it was quite obvious she was anxious and nervous. Then she spotted what she was looking for.

Seto followed her gaze to see the clock on the back wall between two pointless and cheesy motivational posters. He glanced over at the still awestruck band of cheerleaders and then refocused his gaze on the girl. She looked slightly relieved but, also concerned. She moved out of the doorway and other students flooded the room.

"I'm not late am I?" The girl inquired her eyes growing big with worry looking between Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba.

"School doesn't start until 8:15 in the morning and it's only 7:52. Then at 3:15 in the afternoon school is let out for the day but, you don't need to worry about that yet," Yugi answered. He and his friends finally recovered from shock of the girl's arrival and Seto's unnatural generosity and kindness.

"So basically what my friend here's trying to say is that you're not late," Tea backed Yugi up trying to make good first impression on the newcomer.

"Yep. You're not late," Kaiba smirked at the girl noticing the looks from Yugi and his gang that were full of anger, jealousy, and hatred for interrupting their conversation with the new girl out of his peripheral vision," not in the least."

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter is in Kisara's perspective and tells about her morning and what her impression of her new school and the people inside**.

 **Review and feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chapter in my fan fiction story. It's probably not going to be as long as the previous chapter just so you know. I hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Chapter 2: The First Day**

My alarm clock woke me up with a loud and rather obnoxious, continuous series of beeps. I groaned and turned to turn off the alarm and checked the time. I had hit the snooze button at least 3 or 7 times. I had planned to get up at 6:30 and be at the school by 7:45. I think school starts at 8:00 but I am not completely sure so I was going to be early. I hadn't really paid attention to details concerning my new school so I knew very little about it.

I turned to look at my alarm clock. I almost leaped out of bed when I saw it was already 7:14! I rushed to get ready racing around the house cramming stuff into my bag, doing personal hygienic tasks, and other random household chores. I ran up and down the stairs, back and forth through the hallways, and in and out of rooms doing everything I needed to do to prepare myself for the first day at my new school. I finished packing my bag and set it on my freshly made bed. I shut my door and stood before the full length mirror on taking in my appearance.

The uniform clashed with my white hair and blue eyes but it seemed better when I added other colors. I laced up my black converse high tops and reached for the black beret on my dresser. I secured it on my head so that it sat at angle. It was a bit loose even after I had fixated it tightly on my head but, it seemed secured for now. I hoped that my hat wouldn't fall off and get lost because it was my favorite hat.

I jogged over to my bed and grabbed my backpack. It was navy blue and matched the blue in my uniform. I then checked the clock on my nightstand. It was 7:34. So much for getting to school at 7:45. But thankfully I had just enough time to grab something for breakfast I had to get in the car to go to school.

I lived with my older sister Iatos, my older brother Valon, and my younger sister Mana. We ran a small but prominent café on the corner of Atlantic Avenue and Kiset Drive. So we always had something good to eat for breakfast. I wasn't much of a breakfast person though. This morning I grabbed a hazelnut cappuccino Iatos had prepared for me.

After I had gathered my books the school had given me a couple days ago and slung my backpack on my back with my cappuccino in hand I strolled to my sister's car where she was already waiting. Iatos had agreed to drive me to school because she needed to pick up a few things from the store for the café and although I had my drivers license I didn't really like driving. Iatos and Valon ran the café by themselves when Mana and I had to attend school. But when we weren't at school, Mana and I usually helped in the café.

I climbed in the passenger seat of the car and shut the car door. Iatos had already started the car and probably had been waiting for me for at least 10 minutes. I buckled my seat belt and we were on our way. It was silent for a little bit and I took in the sight of Iatos's messy car. I took large gulps of my cappuccino from time to time while trying to figure out what my schedule was trying to tell me and Iatos had her eyes focused on the road. I decided to break the silence after finishing my cappuccino.

"So, how is your morning Iatos?" I asked hoping to starts conversation to break the silence.

"Great. I will arrive at the school at around 3:30 to pick you up. But let me know if you plan on getting home by other means such as walking or taking the bus," My sister responded.

"Alrighty. Mana and I were talking last night and she said she might invite Mahad over after school and talk with him over coffee," I remembered my conversation with Mana last night. Iatos sighed heavily.

"Mana's had a crush on him for like 2 years now and Mahad seems to be reciprocating those feelings. I know she and Mahad have hung out before at the café in the past year. But, my good friend Mai Valentine told me that her friend Joey, who goes to Domino High, might of heard a kid name Yugi, who goes there too and is one of Joey's best friends, say something about Yugi having a little crush on Mana. Or was it the spirit inside of him who liked Mana? Anyways one of them likes Mana so I smell rivalry between Mahad and Yugi," Iatos commented with a smile.

"Intresting. I think it's unfair Mana who is only 16 has two guys who at least potentially like her and don't even have one," I complained thinking about what a date might be like.

"It's fine Kisara. I'm sure you'll catch someone's eye at your new school," Iatos encouraged me with her words exploding with hope and wishful thinking.

"Oh. It looks like we're here. Iatos, what time is it?" I asked as my sister pulled up to the curbside in front of the steps leading to the multiple doubles door entrance.

"Umm. It is 7:47. You better get going unless you want to be late on the first day at your new school," Iatos replied with warning.

"Thanks sis! See you later," I shouted as I ran up the broken concrete steps and through the entrance.

My homeroom was room 309. I had lots of classes on that floor and it made me wonder if the more advanced classes were on that floor since it was the top floor. I was technically a junior but I was intelligent enough to take full-time college classes and my senior classes for most of my courses for the year. I did have a couple non senior and college classes but those were the classes I had slacked off in. I had transferred to Domino High because they had the most advanced programs in the city.

I headed up the nearest stairwell and ran up the stairs two at a time. I noticed the walls were the school colors. The school colors are one of the things that I had paid attention to when I had been briefed on Domino High. The walls were royal blue, gold, and white. Well at least from what I could tell.

I was running and not paying attention so I could barely tell what color the walls were. I almost missed room 309. I ran into the doorway and stopped to take a breather. I was kinda winded from all that exercise.

Opened my mouth to ask if I was late and what time it was now but something felt wrong. I realized my head felt lighter like something had fallen off. That's when I cradled the books I had been carrying and patted around my head with my free hand. It was gone.

I looked around me trying to see where had fallen off if by some chance it had fallen off somewhere in the classroom. I saw that a boy with brilliant blue eyes full of mischief and intelligence and had slightly messy brown hair. His face was a little sullen and looked quite tired. He was a good few inches taller than me and was slim. But, the thing that shocked me is that his arm was extended towards me and in his hand he held my hat.

I took it gratefully and placed it back on my head. I was glad to have my hat back. I shifted my books so the weight was evenly distributed between both arms. Then I remembered what the boy had done. The moment kept playing in my mind. When our eyes met I felt a sort of spark. It was almost like we were connected.

"Sir?" I said not knowing what his name was and trying to grab his attention. He turned around to face me.

"Yes Miss?" The boy responded with a cordial and respectful tone in his voice that sent shivers down my spine and made my cheeks grow warm.

Our eyes met again and the spark ignited just like it had before. I grew shy and looked away. I felt my blush intensify fiercely. I look toward the ground.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him.

"You're welcome," He mouthed back bringing a smile to my face.

I snapped back to reality remembering what I was going to ask before I got distracted because I had lost my hat. I looked around the classroom trying to keep my cool but inside anxiously for a clock. It was 7:52. I thought about asking that boy if I was late or close to being late. But, I decided not to ask him because I might mess up my words and it was bad enough already that my legs felt like jelly and I had butterflies in my stomach. So I looked for someone else to ask.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of students staring at me obviously stunned by my arrival. I decided to ask them because it would be easier to not mess up my words. It would also give me time to get rid of the flush in my face, the butterflies in my stomach, and the jelly feeling in my legs. I turned from the boy to them.

"I'm not late am I?" I inquired my eyes widening with worry looking at the group of students who had been staring at me and occasionally stealing glance at the boy.

"School doesn't start until 8:15 in the morning and it's only 7:52. Then at 3:15 in the afternoon school is let out for the day but, you don't need to worry about that yet," The boy with tri colored hair standing at the front of the group answered. The group of students had finally recovered from shock of the girl's arrival.

"So basically what my friend here's trying to say is that you're not late," One of the girls in the group added obviously trying to make good first impression on me.

"Yep. You're not late," the boy smirked at me noticing the looks from the boy with tri colored hair and the people with him that I assumed were his friends, that were full of anger, jealousy, and hatred for interrupting their conversation with me out of his peripheral vision," not in the least."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **The next chapter will be brief and show what Yugi and the pharaoh think of the new girl and his side of the story so far. I promise after the next chapter I will add new storyline.**

 **I will try to upload new chapters as often as I can.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of my fan fiction for you. Shout out to those who have been reviewing, following, and favoriting my story.**

 **Chapter 3: The Mysterious New Girl**

"Yugi come on get up already. You don't want to be late on your first day,"Grandpa shouted to wake me up.

"I'm up and I'll be down in a few minutes," I shouted back.

I quickly put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, finished packing my bag, and headed downstairs. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it. Adrenaline coursed through my veins building energy and making a smile grow on my face.

"Good morning Yugi," Grandpa greeted me with a smile and a plate full of food.

I hadn't realized it yet but I was really hungry. Grandpa set the plate in front and I sat down while my mouth watered as the smell of the delicious looking food. There was several pieces of sizzling,crispy bacon, scrambled eggs with shredded cheese sprinkled on top, and 3 golden brown, fluffy pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup. Then Grandpa set an nice, ice cold glass of milk and a fork to finish off the meal. I hungrily grabbed the fork and tried to decided where I was going to dive in.

After about 15 minutes I was full and had finished the plate of delicious food and creamy milk. I ran up to grab my bag that was sitting on my desk. Then I walked back downstairs to grab the bagged lunch Grandpa had set out before he left to open the shop. I left through the back door and walked around toward the front of the shop.

I waved goodbye to Grandpa and I could see through the polished glass windows that he waved back. I walked a little and talked to Yami about school, if there might be anyone new this year, and my new schedule. Then I heard loud shouting and footsteps behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around to see some familiar faces.

"Joey, Tea, Bakura, Serenity, and Tristan hey what's up?" I called out acknowledging everyone as they stopped before they ran into me.

" Hey it's Yugi," Joey greeted me with a big smile and an even bigger hug.

" Well who else would it be you dumbo?" Tristan joked with Joey but from Joey's reaction he didn't see it as a joke.

"Cut it out you two. I want to at least enjoy the first day of school fighting free," Tea half scolded half complained in a stern voice receiving sorry puppy eyes looks from both Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys I got an idea," Joey beamed like a lightbulb had gone off in his brain.

"Go ahead Joey," I said before Tristan could say anything about Joey's inability to come up with ideas.

"We could race to school. Last one there has to sit the closest to Kaiba," Joey suggested eagerly.

"You're on," Tea shouted.

We then raced to Domino High laughing almost the entire time. Finally we reached the school at burst through the entrance. We stopped for a few minutes to catch our breath before we continued to our homeroom which was room 309. All the way up the stairs we conversed on who had to receive the punishment but I knew we'd never decide.

We asked into the classroom which was almost empty. The only two inhabitants were the teacher and Seto Kaiba. We set out things in the cluster if desks that spanned over a few rows but making sure not to even get close to the three rows in the back talking the whole time. I picked out a seat in the second row next to Joey.

"Oh hey 'Ol Moneybags. What's up?" Joey casually asked as he waved like he and Seto were best friends reuniting after not seeing each other for months.

But Joey never really thought about what he was saying. So, often he poked the bear. Joey and Seto were not friends in the least. Kaiba would give his company away and abandon his little brother Mokuba before he was friends with Joey Wheeler and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Joey cringed and paused right in the middle of walking to the desk he was going to sit at because he knew immediately after the words left his mouth he had just poked the very angry and very moody bear.

Seto stood up and walked well, more liked stomped his way over to where we were. Kaiba growled at Joey and Joey shrank away from Kaiba. Tea, Bakura, Serenity, and I receded and sat in the seats we had picked out to sit in quickly. Joey and Tristan were the only ones of our group to be to scared to move.

Joey tried to hide behind Tristan who also was receding from Kaiba. But, Tristan just pushed Joey in front of him to save himself from Seto finally sat down and left Joey standing and also vulnerable to whatever Kaiba was going to do next. Seto opened his mouth and pointed his pointer finger straight at Joey's chest.

"Cannit Wheeler. I don't have time for little runts like you who are all bark and no bite. But, you can't even talk big. What a waste of time you are Wheeler," Kaiba laughed at Joey's mistake and lowered his pointed finger.

"Uh. K-Kaiba?" I stuttered not sure whether or not to continue.

"Having problems Yugi? Does someone need to go back to pre-school. Don't worry you're so short you'll fit right in," Kaiba joked and rolled his eyes taking in everyone's different facial expression.

"Well, I was wondering if you would-" I started to ask Kaiba very cautiously till unsure on wether or not to continue asking his question not wanting to further provoke the bear.

"Listen Yugi if you're going to say something get on with it. I don't have all day ya know. Some of us actually have lives," Seto continued to insult me while I was still trying to ask my question.

I knit my bows together and frowned slightly. While I was feeling a bit concerned about the current situation, I could tell Kaiba was not. Seto was completely at ease. The only thing that seemed bothered him was that it seemed like I would never finish whatever finish what I was trying to say and was taking up Seto's precious time.

"Could you please apologize for what you said to Joey it was kinda rude?" I finally finished asking the question I had carefully pondered for several minutes to ask.

But by Kaiba's reaction to what I had just ask told me what his answer was. I profoundly hoped I was wrong and Kaiba was going to say something his face didn't. I doubted it and really regretted asking. At that moment I knew just like Joey, I had just poked the very angry bear.

"Not a chance," Seto hissed and was slightly relieved that this was close to being over.

"You were a little rude. So, I think you should apologize to my big brother," Serenity tried to reason with Kaiba not knowing that when Seto Kaiba made up his mind it was nearly impossible to change..

"Me rude? Please. You all are being rude wasting my precious time as much as I'd like to believe it, I am not immortal!" Kaiba responded quickly, cold heartedly, and even added a derisive laugh.

Serenity turned around having being reduced to tears by Kaiba's words and death glares. She was instantly comforted by Tea who got and sat over by Serenity glaring at Kaiba the whole time. But, Seto just laughed and went back to his seat. He had just turned around as if to say something to us, but something more like someone caught Kaiba's attention. It couldn't be.

It was a girl who somehow strongly resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Seto's favorite card was the blue eyes white dragon and the girl matched the description of a human form of the dragon perfectly. This shocked me and from the looks of my friends, them too. The girl had long, white hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes almost like Kaiba's. Her skin was rather pale and her cheeks a had a slight rosy flush.

She was wearing the standard Domino High girls uniform and had paired it with a pair of black high top sneakers and a black beret sitting at an angle on her head. The girl was thin and about the height of the rest of my friends. She had a navy blue backpack and clutched her books close to her chest. She stopped in the doorway and huffed awhile before she opened her mouth to say something.

But then she realized her hat had fallen off her head and immediately searched for it. It had landed a few feet from Kaiba but, close to my friends and I. My friends and I were still to stunned from the girl's arrival to do anything and our attention was being continuously held by the appearance of the new girl. Seto however snapped out of the trance, closed his mouth , and to my friends and I suprise went over to pick it up.

He extended his arm with the hat he had picked up and gave it back to the girl. She smiled and accepted the offered return of her hat. Their eyes met a for a second and they just stared at each other. Kaiba then backed up and looked away. Seto walked back to his seat.

"Sir?" The girl questioned trying to grab Kaiba's attention.

"Yes miss," Seto replied turning around to face the new girl. Once again shocking us but this time with the respect Kaiba treated the new girl with.

The girl with white hair and blue eyes stared right into Kaiba's eyes before shyly glancing away. The flush in her cheeks intensified and became just a little brighter. She mouthed the words "thank you" and Seto mouthed "you're welcome back" but, in a more cordial way than he usually did when his mouth formed those words.

She and Seto snapped back to the present and she gained a slightly flustered look. She had just remembered what she was going to ask before her hat had fallen off her head. The girl looked around trying to keep a cool composure but, it was quite obvious she was anxious and nervous. Then she spotted what she was looking for.

Seto followed her gaze to see the clock on the back wall between two motivational posters. He glanced over at us still awestruck, and then refocused his gaze on the girl. She looked slightly relieved but, also concerned. She moved out of the doorway and other students flooded the room.

"I'm not late am I?" The girl inquired her eyes growing big with worry looking between me and my friends and Kaiba.

"School doesn't start until 8:15 in the morning and it's only 7:52. Then at 3:15 in the afternoon school is let out for the day but, you don't need to worry about that yet," I answered politely. My friends and I finally recovering from shock of the girl's arrival and Seto's unnatural generosity and kindness.

"So basically what my friend here's trying to say is that you're not late," Tea backed me up trying to make good first impression on the newcomer.

"Yep. You're not late," Kaiba smirked at the girl noticing the looks from my friends and I that were full of anger, jealousy, and hatred for interrupting our conversation with the new girl out of his peripheral vision," not in the least."

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next chapter is in Seto Kaiba's perspective and is about his interactions with Kisara until he's interrupted by someone else Kisara had met.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support so here's another chapter in my story.**

 **Hope you like it :)!**

 **Chapter 4: Morning Classes**

"Oh good. I was in such a rush trying to make sure I wasn't late and I didn't even know when school started," the girl sighed with relief.

"You can sit by me," I offered with out even thinking about it.

"Okay. Thanks," the girl replied with a smile and moved to a seat next to mine as I sat down at my desk.

I noticed the defeated looks of Yugi and his company of cheerleaders as that sat down and resumed their conversation. Then I shifted my attention to the girl sitting to my left. She sat her books on the desk and hung her bookbag on the back of the chair. Then she sat down facing me with a slight grin showing on her face.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you my name. I got so caught up in trying not to be late and losing my hat that I didn't tell you my name. Anyways, my name is Kisara Draconitis nice to meet you sir," she spoke rambling a bit due being nervous. But just about everyone got nervous when around the CEO of one of the world's companies.

"Seto Kaiba. My name is Seto Kaiba," I replied.

"Okay then Mr. Kaiba-," Kisara started before I interrupted her.

"Just call me Seto. Mr. Kaiba is what people in the business world call me," I interrupted hating the sound of Mr. Kaiba coming out of her mouth.

"Okay then Seto, could you help me with my schedule I know where a few of the classes are but I'm not sure about most of them," Kisara inquired as she pulled a piece of paper that was sticking out of the book in the top of the stack out of its place and handed it to me.

Kisara moved over to me and I opened the folded piece of paper that was her schedule. I felt her presence as she stood behind me and looked over my shoulder. I noticed that her schedule similar to mine. 2 out of 9 our classes weren't the same. Those classes were art and creative writing.

"We both take advanced courses in Calculus, Physics, French, World History, and Grammar and Literature. Then we have study hall and gym together too. The only classes that are different is when I assist the teacher in their lessons but, really taking over their classes and my other free period," I explained to Kisara as I heard her quietly mumble reminders to herself.

"I think I got it," Kisara cheered as the bell rang indicating class started. The teacher didn't even bother to say anything so everyone continued talking.

"I will walk with you to ensure you know where your classes are which after a few weeks I'll stop doing. After this class I will show you to your locker," I continued.

"I almost forgot I had a locker. I was so rushed this morning I forgot," Kisara gasped.

We continued to talk and when the bell rang we collected our things and preceded to leave. I gently pushed Kisara a bit so she would go faster so Yugi and his little group of friends wouldn't have the chance to steal Kisara. I was the one showing her around not those little punks and they weren't going to get near her as long as I was around. She opened the door and stepped out as I followed her.

First we went to her locker which was on the second floor where she dropped off the stuff she didn't need and then we headed to AP World History. We repeated a cycle of enter, sit in the back unless it was gym, leave when class was over, talk about the class or something else, and then go to her locker to switch supplies for the class we headed to next. Then finally it was the 5th period she had art and I had to go take over for the teachers. I led her to the art room on the second floor after stopping at her locker.

"I have to go to my 5th period in room 325. But I will save you a seat at lunch. The cafeteria is on the first floor at the end of the hall once you get to the bottom of the stairwell we used this morning," I instructed her carefully not wanting her to get lost.

"Alright Seto. I got it. Now go I don't want you to be late to class," Kisara replied to my instructions with a laugh.

"See you then," I told her as I watched her go into the art room a little depressed she had to go.

"See you then Seto," She replied with a playful smile as she walked into the room already full of art.

I walked to room 325 thinking about Kisara. I couldn't help it. I felt like I had to protect her or else something terrible might happened to her. I despite how hard I tried not to I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I just hoped she wouldn't make any new friends in art. I couldn't let anyone take her away from me.

 **Thanks for reading. I uploaded two chapters because chapter 3 was kind of short and to make up for it I uploaded another chapter which was also short.**

 **So instead of one long chapter I did two short ones.**

 **Next chapter is in Kisara's perspective and what she did in art class while Seto "assisted" the teachers. But more importantly who she meets that befriends her rather quickly.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your support. I am filled with joy and excitement to know you guys enjoy this story.**

 **So here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy:)!**

 **Chapter 5: Art and Lunch Part 1**

I waved a final goodbye and flashed a rather playful smile at Seto before walking into the art room. I just hope the class would pass by quickly because being without Seto gave me this weird depression that went away the moment I was with Seto again. It was almost as our souls were bound together which sounded a little crazy. But something about Seto made a part of me wish that we never had to part and that we would be together forever which again sound absolutely ridiculous the more I thought about it.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go so I took a seat at one of the 5 tables in the room. I pulled out the metal folding chair and sat down in it at the empty table in the back of the large room already bursting with colorful art from previous classes. I had brought my bag with me because I didn't want carry my art supplies in my arms because since I didn't know what to bring I brought almost everything artsy I had. I had also packed a book to read if I had extra time before class but my hands were itching to sketch.

I sat my bag in front of me and opened it. I peered inside to see if any of my drawing supplies were in the top which they unfortunately weren't. I rummaged through the boxes of oil pastels, assorted boxes of crayons, a few packages of colored pencils, at least 3 different palates of paint, various brushes, loose writing, coloring, and drawing utensils, a variety of notebooks and sketchbooks, files of some of my old artwork, some containers with many markers, some stamps, ink pads, stickers with various designs and colors, a few loose erasers, multiple pairs of scissors, a couple glue sticks and bottles, and other various art supplies. Finally I found my favorite sketchbook and pack of drawing pencils that even came with a sharpener. Then I opened the sketchbook to a blank page, opened the package of drawing pencils, sharpened the dull ones, fished for an eraser, pulled one out, and put the eraser by the package of pencils to complete the appearance.

I then began to draw a scene that I had been picturing in my mind since I had started talking to Seto in the first period study hall. I started to carefully draw out the almost romantic fantasy scene. It was us walking on a beach at sunset holding hands while I wore his jacket. It was way too good to be true but daydreams haven't hurt anyone, I think. The scene came together beautifully as I worked hard defining all the details and trying to make the scene as realistic as I would hope it would be someday.

Unfortunately the bell rang before I could finish so I carefully but quickly stowed the sketchbook, package of pencils, sharpener, and eraser at the top of my bag reminding me to keep them in my bag. I then sat my bag down to my right but, when I had bent down to set my bag down I had spotted a pair of black sneakers similar to my high tops. As I leaned up I took a glance at the person sitting next to me.

He was watching me which was a little creepy but I don't think he was trying to be a stalker. The boy saw that I was looking back at him and I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was kinda cute in a weird way. The boy had long light blue hair that was tied at his waist and was wearing the traditional Domino High male's uniform.

I looked around. There wasn't anyone else sitting at our table. While the teacher was doing the traditional beginning of the year speech and boring most of the class to death the boy sitting next to me were exchanging glances. Finally I decided to break the silence and say something.

"Hey," I spoke to the boy as I turned around in the chair to face him grimacing slightly because of all the things I could haves started a conversation with I said "hey".

"Sorry if I seemed… odd looking at you like that. I just admired your captivating drawing skills," the boy commented with sparkling eyes that looked into my own.

"Don't worry about it um…" I paused not knowing his name and couldn't complete my sentence,

"Dartz," He finished with a laugh.

"So why sit by me there were plenty of other seats?" I asked without realizing how rude that sounded and the fact that there had been only a few other seats open at other tables.

"I thought you looked a little lonely when I came in. Plus I was curious to see what you were drawing," Dartz answered as if it was like a joke.

I spent the rest of art class talking and making jokes with Dartz like I had done with Seto but with Dartz it seemed like he cared and knew how to make a good joke. Dartz and I ignored the teacher who I'm sure was still doing the traditional beginning of the year lecture and punishing people in the tables in the front who were misbehaving. We talked and joked for what seemed like hours. Then the bell rang interrupting the teacher and dismissing everyone to lunch.

"Do you have any other non-core subject based classes?" Dartz asked as we made our way to the front of the classroom.

"Yeah. I also take a creative writing class for the last period of my day," I answered skeptically wondering why he would ask that.

"I guess I'll see you at the end of the day as well unless you'd maybe like to join me at lunch?" Dartz offered with a hopeful look in his face.

"Sorry I'll have to catch up with you later. I am spending lunch with another friend and he doesn't really get along with people in general," I winced not wanting to crush Dartz's dreams.

"It's okay maybe we'd spend lunch together another day. Well, I guess I'll see you later," Dartz laughed and exited the room.

I followed but then stopped at my locker to rearrange my backpack for my next class. I grabbed my bagged lunch and picked up my backpack and headed towards the stairwell after closing my locker. I followed the directions Seto gave me before art to the school cafeteria. I walked into the bustling cafeteria and immediately searched for Seto. It wasn't hard finding him because there in the middle of the cafeteria was Seto sitting at an empty table surrounded by more empty tables. He looked up from his laptop which he had taken out of his backpack and apparently had been working on it from quite sometime.

He gestured to me to come over and sit next to him. I maneuvered through the crowd to the table where he was sitting. I sat down next to him, sat my lunch in front of me, and set my backpack on the floor underneath the table between Seto and I. I looked over and peeked at what Seto was working on. He was working on what looked liked lessons plan for the teachers he assisted during his 5th period. Seto took sips of his coffee that he must have had delivered to him since the school cafeteria didn't serve coffee that high quality. Also I knew that Seto would never drink coffee that wasn't high quality.

"Hey stranger," I smiled at Seto.

"Hey," he replied to me stopping his work for a moment to smirk playfully.

"I'm a little tired Seto mind if I use you as a pillow?" I asked kinda awkwardly. But I was tired so I didn't care.

"That's fine as long as you don't get in the way of my work. Also here take this," Seto handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Seto," I mumbled taking the offering gratefully.

"No problem Kisara. I didn't know what you like in your coffee so I got you a few of everything," Seto added shoving the pile of sugars, sweeteners, and flavored creamers in my direction as he resumed working on his work.

I smiled as I added a few packets of sweetener and a couple hazelnut creamers. Seto may not get along with other people but I was glad he got along with me. Which might have to do with the connection I felt when I met him. Anyways I started to tell him about what happened in art class figuring he didn't mind since he probably had to deal with stuff like this all the time.

"So after I sat down I started to draw. But once class started I put the drawing away. Then when I bent over to set my bag down I saw this boy. He said his name was Dartz," I started to talk to Seto over the kid noises in the cafeteria. I felt Seto stiffen slightly when I mentioned meeting Dartz.

"Go on," Seto spoke wanting me to continue as I reclined by leaning on Seto while I sipped my coffee.

"Anyways Dartz and I had our own table in the back and conversed while the teacher gave the traditional, boring to death, beginning of the year speech punished the kids sitting at the front tables who were misbehaving. Dartz offered to each lunch with me but I told him that I was already eating with another friend. We said goodbye until our creative writing class at the end of the day," I continued as I felt Seto stiffen even more as he worked becoming like I statue when I mentioned my new friend again. I just couldn't help but wonder why.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter will be in Seto's PVP and what he thinks about Kisara's new friend Dartz who seems to be trying to take Kisara away from him.**

 **Although for awhile in the story it may seem like it isn't a blueshipping story it is. It just may take a couple chapters of plot to get there.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think because I appreciate your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **Shoutout to all my reviewers because I appreciate the feedback.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Art and Lunch Part Two**

It couldn't be happening. She had already made and new friend and even worse from all her rambling I may have already any shot to win her love if whatever I had been feeling this morning when I was with Kisara grew. Kisara kept babbling about a guy named Dartz she had met in art. I kept working on the teacher's lesson plans and listening to what Kisara said but internally I winced anytime she mentioned Dartz. I was losing her.

"That's about it," Kisara finished with smile as she looked up at me. I returned her glance and gave her a small smirk.

"I think it's time to go looking at the time on my computer screen we have about 15 minutes until class starts," I told her as I packed up my stuff.

"Can't we wait a few minutes Seto," Kisara replied with her eyes growing big putting on her best puppy dog face that almost got through some of Seto's emotional defense.

"No because usually I need the extra time and I assumed you were coming with me," I explained as I stood up and headed toward the exit of the cafeteria while Kisara trailed behind me.

I led Kisara to her locker and she rearranged her backpack and moved books in and out of her locker. She mumbled something that sounded like a complaint but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear what it was. She seemed shine under the glow of the blue fluorescent lights. Her hair glistened as the light reflected off of it and her pale skin was illuminated with the blue glow from the fluorescent lights above them making her radiate and light up the now seemly dark hallway.

"Done," Kisara chimed as she was already heading towards our next class upstairs.

We arrived shortly and repeated our routine from earlier. We sat down, half listened to the lesson, left as soon as the bell rang, went to Kisara's locker and repeated the cycle. It was boring most of the time but, Kisara and I would exchange notes and occasionally text each other in class. Then Kisara and parted for her last class before I could tell her to meet me by the tree outside of school. I caught her turning back to me and she mouthed I'll find you. I had another free period which the first one was basically torture even if I had Kisara the first time. So said class will be worse then spending a day with Joey Wheeler which was was difficult to beat if the competition was for things that torture Seto Kaiba which would be one of the only things that snarling puppy would ever get close to winning at.

I trudged to room 309 and sat down. No one was in this class except for two of Yugi's friends and a few other seniors. I sat in my usual seat and pulled out my book almost finished book. At this rate I'll read every book in the world whose existence that I am aware of, I thought to myself. I eavesdropped on some of the conversations listening to bits and pieces because their conversations were as boring as they were.

But what caught my attention was the conversation going on between two of Yugi's friends. I raised an eyebrow in amusement and a tad bit of curiosity from behind the confines of my book. Joey was sitting in the second row turned around in his chair and talking to that freak Bakura in the third row. How either of them were in this class was astounding and what was even more curious is how they didn't have homework. Bakura was a mediocre student but Joey was on a level of stupidity all his own.

"What's wit Kaiba today, huh? He's acting like all weird or something," Joey loudly whispered to Bakura.

"Well, it may be because of that new girl. What was her name again?" Bakura replied in his annoying British accent.

"Eh I dunno," Joey answered

"Well I know the rest of the gang want to meet her and we were going to catch her when Kabia wasn't around because he almost never leaves her," Bakura sighed holding my attention.

"Wait da minute. Didn't Tea say she was in Creative Writing? I wonder if the new girl is in that class since Kaiba's here and she's not!" Joey commented with pride and a lightbulb above his head.

"I know that Yugi and Tristan were in Art right before lunch and they told me that the new girl was in there. They didn't get to talk to her because she was sitting in the back and talking to another guy. But, when they were getting ready to exit class they overheard the new girl and the boy she was talking to about their later classes and they were both in Creative Writing this period," Bakura nodded and replied confirming Joey's realization.

"Maybe Tea'll get a chance to talk to her," Joey beamed with excitement because I knew how much they wanted to meet her and hangout with her which wasn't happening while I was alive and breathing.

It was bad enough that I had to share her with this Dartz guy. There wasn't going to be a single thing standing in my way between Kisara and me. Not Yugi, his friends, or whoever Dartz was. She was going to be my friend and my friend alone. Kisara was different from everyone else and I admired her for that.

I turned around and looked up at the clock. It was almost time to go and the bell would ring in a few minutes. I had finished my book and stuffed in my half open bag. I closed my bag shut and got up as the bell rang I immediately exited the classroom in search of Kisara. Since, I hadn't told her where I wanted to meet after school I wanted to get to her before anyone else. I raced down the hall shoving people out of the way if the somebody was blocking my way trying to get to Kisara before Yugi and his pathetic friends got there. I hoped that Kisara wouldn't be with Yugi and his friends or Dartz.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry they are shortening up but, I think they are still tell the story well. Also sorry for not uploading for awhile or as frequently as I had been but, I have been busy.**

 **Next chapter is in Kisara's view and tells what happens in the Creative Writing class.**

 **Any ideas for future chapters? Review and tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back with another chapter in this blueshipping story.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Chapter 7: The Prompt**

I waved goodbye to Seto and headed towards my creative writing class. I had only taken a few steps before I remembered something. I turned around to see Seto still watching me. I mouthed the words _I'll_ _find you_ before turned back around and continuing my journey to room 328. A was so excited when I found out that Domino High had a creative writing class. I loved writing as much as art and that was a lot.

I reached room 328 and entered it. I found Dartz and quickly sat down next to him. I barely made it in before the bell rang. I slouched back in my chair and sighed. Dartz tapped me on the shoulder and I sat up. The teacher stood up and walked in front of her desk.

" Good afternoon class. My name is Mrs. Ashmiza. Today for our first class we will host tryouts for the creative writing team. Even if you aren't wanting to be on the team I want you to participate so I can get a glimpse of your writing styles and thought processes," the teacher explained as she moved toward the whiteboard.

"How many people can get on the team?" A girl in the front row asked as the teacher picked up a piece of white chalk.

"A total of eleven people. Five story writers, two poets, three journalists, and one all around. There will be five alternates so if you don't make the team you may be an alternate," Mrs. Ashmiza replied as she starts writing the positions on the board.

"What is an all around?" A boy in the back asked as Mrs. Ashmiza finished and turned around.

"Good question. An all around is somebody who competes in five rounds that requires the person selected to write two short stories of different genres, a poem, and two articles about topics of the writer's choice," the Mrs. Ashmiza answered.

"That's a lot," the boy who had asked the question commented as some of the other people in the class nodded.

"You guys are going to raise your hands when I call out the category you would like to try out for. You are allowed to participate in multiple categories if you would like but some of the categories compete at the same time," Mrs. Ashmiza announced.

I pondered what categories I would like. I decided to go with short stories, poetry, and the all around. I figured if I didn't get a spot on part of the team I could get in on another. Plus I could always give my spot to others if I get more spots than I can handle. I was so excited because in middle school we did something like this and it was fun. I had even won some competitions a few times.

Mrs. Ashmiza finished the survey and marked the tallies if the final competition category. Hardly anyone wanted to be an all around. I didn't blame them though. I wasn't completely sure I wanted to compete for the spot. I could always say no though.

"Now everyone take out a writing utensil and one sheet of paper for every category your name is under. Unless you are in under the all around category or not wanting to try out. If you aren't trying out you need three sheets of paper. But if you are an all around you need three sheets of paper plus the one sheet requirement for any other additional categories you are wanting to try out for.

"How long do we get to write in competitions?" Dartz asked intrigued by the matter.

"In most competitions all around have five forty-five minute rounds while all the other categories have three forty-five minute rounds. But for tryouts each round will be ten minutes because we will only have forty minutes left," Mrs. Ashmiza answered as she started writing a prompt on the whiteboard.

"What are you doing Mrs. Ashmiza?" A girl I recognized from the study hall I had earlier asked a she finished getting out her supplies.

"I am writing what is called a prompt. It can be a one word or even a whole sentence. A prompt is something to start your story and gives you something to base your story on. Today for all your rounds the prompt will be habits of the heart," Mrs. Ashmiza replied as she finished writing the prompt on the whiteboard.

We did four rounds before the bell rang and class was dismissed. As we packing up I heard Mrs. Ashmiza tell us that a list of who got on the team and who the alternates are were. I was nervous that I didn't get a spot. Oh well if I didn't get a spot it wasn't like the world was going to end. I hoped at least Dartz would get a spot on the team. He seemed so excited about getting a spot on the team.

"Hey. Do you think we'll get spots on the team," Dartz asked me as we finished putting our paper and pens away in our bags.

"I'm sure you'll get a spot on the team. I did happen to glance at your paper to see what your writing style was because a finished my story and was bored. Your writing is amazing and I think you should consider writing a book and publishing it," I replied with a cat like grin as we headed towards the second floor.

"Hey do you have any plans for later?" Dartz inquired as we descended the stair to the second floor.

"No. I have to stop at my locker and meet up with my friend Seto for a few minutes but then I don't have anything this afternoon, why?" I answered before asking a question of my own.

"Would you like to come with me to a bookstore and just discuss literature, writing styles, and whatever else that comes to mind?" Dartz asked in a voice that was barely audible over the shouting in the hallway as a slight flush appeared on his cheeks.

"Sure. I will you meet you outside the school in fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" I answered his nice offer to hangout.

It wasn't really a date. We were just getting to know each other and we were only just friends. We did just meet this morning after all. Maybe in the future he would ask me in a date but for now I was good with just hanging out as friends.

I left Dartz and headed to my locker. I moved stuff in my locker and backpack around so that I had what I needed for tonight. I had just finished when I saw the girl from study hall and creative writing class with her friends heading towards me. Seto hadn't seen me yet but was talking to a teacher not far from me and would be with me shortly.

It wasn't like the girl and her friends were terrible people. I hadn't even properly been introduced to them. I had only talk to them briefly this morning. I just stood by my locker not moving and allowing the girl and her friends to approach me. Maybe this would be so horrible after all. I didn't really care if they talked to me or not as long as if they did talk to me they didn't take longer than the thirteen minutes I had left before I was meeting Dartz.

"Hi. You must be the new transfer student that was in our study hall this morning," the girl from creative writing and study hall greeted.

"Hi. My name's Yugi Muto,"the boy with magenta, black, and blond hair whispered shyly.

"I'm Joey Wheeler and dat is my little sister Serenity," the tall blond boy spoke in a heavy Brooklyn accent as he gestured to the thin, brown haired girl beside him.

"I'm Ryou Bakaura, but you can just call me Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you," the white haired boy chimed in a British accent as he smiled at me.

"Hey there, I'm Tristan Taylor," the tall boy with the spiked hair waved as he leaned against a wall nearby.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you my name. My name is Téa Gardner," the girl from study hall and creative writing spoke as soon as Tristan had finished.

"Hi. My name's Kisara Draconitis," I said introducing myself.

"We have been wanting to talk to you but everyone we tried you were busy. Do you want to come with us to hangout at my grandpa's game shop?" Yugi asked as the others smiled in a friendly and eager way.

"Sorry I can't. I have plans this afternoon, but maybe another time," I replied grimacing a little having to turn the group's kind offer down.

"Okay then. Maybe tomorrow then?" Téa asked with a glimmer of hope on her face.

"Sure why not," I replied as I left to walk away from Téa and her friends to call my older sister.

I pulled my phone out of a pocket in my backpack and opened it. I scrolled through the contacts to find Iatos's number. I clicked on it and I dialed her number. The phone rang once then twice before Iatos picked it up.

"Hey I am going to hang out with a friend and so you don't need to pick me up," I told her as Seto noticed me and walked over.

"Okay that's fine. Just be back in time for dinner," Iatos replied.

"Thanks. See you later," I whispered in the microphone as I hung up and put my phone away.

"Who was that?" Seto asked as he glared at me a bit.

"My older sister Iatos," I answered as we walked towards the entrance to the school.

"Have any plans for this afternoon?" Seto asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I have plans for today and tomorrow. After that I don't have anything so does Friday afternoon work?" I replied with a frown.

"I never said anything about making plans with you. I just asked if you had any," Seto commented.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't assume things," I apologized as we reached the doors leading to the outside of the school.

"That's fine. You better not make any plans for Friday afternoon then," Seto smirked as he held the door for me as I walked outside squinting at my surroundings that were bathed in the afternoon sunlight.

"See you tomorrow Seto," I smiled as I spotted Dartz and headed towards him.

"Ready?" Dartz asked me when I arrived in front of me.

"Let's go," I replied as we started to walk down the street.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next chapter is in Seto's perspective and is about his afternoon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To answer your question Cherilyn1977 if you read this, is as long as it is not using it in a way the breaks the rules of the website and you are not just copying and pasting parts of my story in your own then go for it.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)!**

 **Chapter 8: Mokuba's interrogation**

I watched Kisara leave with Dartz before entering the limo that had pulled up to the curb minutes ago. I was starting to really hate him almost as much as Yugi and his band of misfits. His pathetic friendship with Kisara wouldn't last long if I had the power to change it which of course I did. Soon he wouldn't be a problem.

The limo finally arrived at the Kaiba Corp. Tower and I exited the vehicle with my personal assistant Roland shutting the door behind me. He then opened and closed the door for me so I could enter the building that was more of a home to me than my mansion. I pushed the button to call the elevator so I could go up to my office which was on the top floor. While I was waiting my receptionist informed me about anything of importance that occurred while I was at school.

It was the usual report and I got bored with it about five words into the report. The elevator dinged signaling its arrival. My receptionist ended his report and I boarded the elevator Roland following me in. He pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator shut the doors before starting to go upwards.

After about a minute we reached the top floor and exited the elevator. I walked into my office at the opposite end of the hall to find Mokuba sitting on the couch playing on my old computer that I had given to him. He noticed I had came in and immediately shut the computer and sat it in the coffee table in front of him. Then he started at me with big sparkling eyes as I assumed he waited for me to tell him about my day.

"What is it Mokuba? I don't have time to have a series of staring contests with you," I growled as I sat down at my desk and set my bag down next to me.

"I just wanted to know how your first day of school was," Mokuba complained with a huff as I retrieved my laptop from my bag and sat it on my desk.

I opened my laptop and immediately started working on my project. It was due soon and because of school I had less time to complete it. Thank goodness I was almost done. Mokuba continued to wait for my answer. I loved my brother but he could get on my nerves sometimes.

"Seto did something good happen today?" Mokuba grinned guessing about the events of my day.

"What? No. My day was fine as usual," I responded as I continued to type.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother Seto Kaiba? You can't really be brother because you just said something that was way to expressive," Mokuba pouted at me with a glare of uncertainty.

"It's me Mokuba, I am still the same person," I sneered slightly adding the finishing touches on my project.

"Sure you are. So what made your day so great," Mokuba continued as I reclined in my chair for a moment.

"Well, I guess meeting somebody who became my friend counts," I sighed as I sent an email to my secretary to get me a cup of coffee.

"Wow. That's awesome! No offense bro but you have no friends," Mokuba cheered as his face brightened in excitement that made me a bit sick inside.

"Yeah. I assume you want to meet her, right Mokuba?" I asked as my secretary silently came in and gave me my coffee before leaving.

"Yep. Wait did you say her?" Mokuba exclaimed as I grinned and sipped my scalding cup of coffee.

"Yes Mokuba. It is a her," I spoke taking a break from sipping my coffee.

"When can I meet your new girlfriend?" Mokuba smirked in a slightly devilish way.

"She is not my girlfriend," I growled loudly shocking Mokuba as I threw my paper coffee cup away since I had finished my coffee.

"Maybe not yet, Seto. Anyways when can I meet her?" Mokuba inquired jumping up and down.

"Friday afternoon," I answered as I stood up and stretched.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked as I exited my office and he followed suit.

"I thought we could just play duel monsters and grab a bite to eat somewhere or order in," I shrugged as I walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Way to be original," Mokuba spoke in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"You gotta better idea?" I challenged as we enter the elevator.

"Not at the moment," Mokuba relied with a huff.

"Hungry?" I asked Mokuba lifting his spirits a little.

"Yeah. Are you actually going to take me out to eat? That's is three miracles all in one day!" Mokuba exclaimed with excitement.

"So where do you want to eat?" I questioned hoping he picked something I didn't like which was almost impossible since I didn't really like anything.

"Burger World," Mokuba cheered as we stepped out of the elevator.

I called the receptionist and he ordered the limo. Roland opened the door for us and Mokuba and I got in. Then he got in the driver's seat and took us to Burger World. In just a few minutes we arrived at the fast food restaurant. I had slowly grown to like Burger World after Mokuba had dragged me there every so often to eat because he loved the place.

"Hello and welcome to Burger World," a girl smiled as she opened the door for us and we stepped inside.

Roland had decided to stay in the car and wait for us. Mokuba usually surprised Roland with a meal from Burger World everytime we came. Mokuba always enjoyed doing that. Mokuba had a kind and cheery personality that brighten the room. It even lifted my spirits which was one of the world's most difficult things to do.

Mokuba ordered for all three of us and paid with the money I had given him in the limo. The service was speedy and almost immediately after Mokuba ordered we had our bags of food and drink carrier. The girl who had greeted us held the door for us once again. We stepped into the limo that was waiting for us being careful not to drip the food or drinks and headed home. I wonder what Kisara was doing right now.

The entire way home I thought about how Friday was going to be like. I hardly invited people over unless it was business related. I wasn't really the person who enjoyed to socialize or even socialize at all. It would be a learning experience that I might actually enjoy. I just hoped Friday afternoon wouldn't be a complete disaster.

 **That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter we will be about Kisara's afternoon with Dartz.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't really have any ideas for a while and I've been mildly active on Wattpad. You can find more content form me on there under the same username I have on here. Hope you enjoy :)!

Chapter 9: Books and Coffee

"Here it is," Dartz told me as he pointed to a small bookstore on the corner of the shop we had just been walking on.

We walked into the store and the bell at the top of the door jingled. I was really excited to be near so many books. I loved books. Dartz recommended some books to look for but I just looked around for a bit.

Then we bought some lattés and sat on some chairs in the lounge area. Dartz and I compared writing styles. I liked what he had to say about writing. He seemed so knowledgeable about writing.

Then we started getting into our personal lives. I didn't actually know much about Dartz. I had only talked to him twice but I still didn't know as much about him as I should. I really needed to pay more attention to people.

"So tell me about yourself," Dartz commanded in a friendly way.

"My name is Kirsara Draconitis and I am seventeen. My birthday is on June 29. I have three siblings and live in a coffee shop my siblings and I run and own. My parents are traveling the world so they come and visit every once and a while but aren't ever really home," I replied as I looked through a stack of books I had potentially wanted to buy.

"Anything else?" Dartz asked as he took long drinks of his latté while I talked.

"Well I am a technically a junior but I take a lot of advanced classes. I play the violin. Oh and I love duel monsters although I'm not really good at it," I continued as I finished looking through my stack and decided what books I wanted to buy.

"How about you?" I asked as I set aside the pile of books I didn't want to buy.

"My name is Dartz Orical. I'm also seventeen. My birthday is on March 18. I am an average student in my junior year of high school. I love all types of art," Dartz replied as we cleaned up where we had been sitting as the chairs creaked a little since we stood up relieving it of our weight.

"Anything else?" I asked just like he had as Dartz and I put our unwanted pile of books away.

"Well, I am an only child. My parents left me with my grandparents when I was young. I haven't heard from them or seen them since I was about eight years old," he added as we walked up to the register to pay for the books.

"Oh. Well, if you ever need me for company just call," I offered as I paid for my books and followed Dartz to the front door.

"But, I don't have your number," Dartz pointed out as I pulled a business card for the cafe out of my jacket and scrawled my number on the back with a pen I had found lying around on a table nearby.

"Here you go," I said as I gave the business card and put the pen back.

"Well, I have to go home, but I have enough time to walk you home if you want," Dartz suggested as we walked outside into the chilly fall air and took in our surroundings.

"Go ahead and go home. I will be fine and the cafe is not too far from here," I answered as we started to part ways.

"Okay then. Well, see you tomorrow Kisara," Dartz whispered as we turned away from each other and walked our separate ways down the street.

I walked down the street and started to pass a block of warehouses when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and tossed into the warehouse. I landed with a thud and my stuff was thrust across the gray, polished cement floor.

I muttered ow as I stood up and collected my stuff into a pile as the opening of the warehouse got narrower and narrower and the remaining light slowly was being blocked off except for the windows in various places on the walls and door. I heard the sound of footsteps get louder. Then, I saw a dark figure approaching me. I have to admit it was a bit frightening.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A pretty, little lass who seems to be in a bit of a pickle," a man in a thick British accent talked to either me or himself. I was not quite sure which.

He continued towards me as I backed up until I very literally hit a wall because of the rough, brick wall behind me. I wasn't sure what he wanted since he hadn't made any demands, but I could be sure of one thing. I was in a gigantic amount of trouble.

So the stories I have on here will be updated once every two to four months. I will hopefully see to their eventual completion. I don't have too much free time on my hands and with several other stories on Wattpad to balance as well there will be quite a bit of wait time between updates. Thanks for staying with me (although I don't know why you do). I am very grateful for your support and I'm sorry I can't get new content to you more often. If you read To: Yuma From: Dad, that will be updated within the next two weeks if I can keep to the schedule I've set for myself.


End file.
